The present disclosure relates generally to electronic display devices that depict image data. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for digitally compensating for coupling effects that may be present in electronic display devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As electronic displays are employed in a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, televisions, tablet computing devices, and the like, manufacturers of the electronic displays continuously seek ways to improve the design of the electronic display. For example, the size of a bezel region that surrounds a display panel of an electronic display has steadily decreased with improved circuitry in the electronic display. In some cases, however, the reduced bezel region may be accompanied with certain undesirable visual effects. As such, it is desirable to identify various systems and methods that may compensate for the undesirable visual effects that may be present on various electronic displays.